Steve Warz: A Small Holiday
by The Compendium of Steve
Summary: Following the wackiness of the galaxy's latest war, it's high time for something relaxing for Squishy, Sylvia, and the kids. A little something I wrote up for a special day :D


**Star Warz**

 **A Small Holiday**

 _It is a time of… uneventfulness, to be perfectly honest. No political unrest, no military conflicts, nothing of major galactic concern. Nothing to do but rest easy and go about one's life in a chill, stress-free manner. Not to say that it's bad. If anything, given the absurd war that's recently occurred, it was high time for the Republic to experience some calm, relaxing mundanity. Of course, there can still be a little bit of excitement found in the humble lives of the galaxy's citizens. Just nothing outlandish._

 _For example, one family is about to carry out plans for a certain, special day…_

(Outer space, specifically in the Corellia sector. Some distance away from the central planet we find Jawa Home, the customized Ithorian herdship-turned-tourist station, drifting about serenely in the silent, star-filled void. Within its central confines, we turn to a comfortably-furnished roomy bedroom, carpeted in a soft burgundy. Nestled beneath the covers of the sizable bed there slumbers a red-scaled Ssi-Ruu, resting soundlessly with her broad head resting atop a claw and some pillows, her scent tongues occasionally flicking out as she snoozed. As she slept, the door to the bedroom quietly opens, allowing in some light into the dim confines. Then comes the padding of light feet as someone especially light approaches the bed. The shuffling and sounds of tinkling objects stir the sleeping reptile, whose multiple eyelids flutter open to see a tray laden with assorted breakfast goodies on the bedside stand, as well as the diminutive Jawa that had brought it)

Squishy: Morning, honey!

Sylvia: Huhh, Squishy? *Yawn* Morning.

Squishy: You sleep well?

Sylvia: Yeah, I did. (Rubs eyes as she raises up on an elbow) Breakfast in bed?

Squishy: Yuh-huh! My specialty of eggs, ham, sausage, toast and milk. All the things to start your day out right.

Sylvia: That's very thoughtful of you. Don't suppose there's a special occasion for this?

Squishy: Well it's been awhile since I did one of these for you, so I figured, why not? But since you mention it, today just so happens to be—

Kids: MOM!

(The couple look over to the other side of the bedroom where, hurrying in from the door, came the adorable trio of the Jaa-Ruuk children: Stan, Sally, and ever-cloaked Richter. The scaly scamps make it to the bed and bound up onto the covers, rushing to overtake their reclining mother with hugs and giggling)

Sylvia: H-Hey! What're you—?

Kids: Happy Mother's Day!

Sylvia: Ohhh, that's what this is about? Well thank you! (Hugs them back)

Squishy: Shucks, beat me to it. But yeah, Happy Mother's Day, dear.

Sylvia: Awwww, so sweet of you. I had forgotten about it.

Sally: No way we'd let you forget!

Rick: Not for a mom as cool as you!

Stan: No way no how!

Sylvia: Thanks again, sweeties.

Squishy: Okay, guys, think that's enough for her early present. Head on out so your mom can have her breakfast.

Kids: Okay!

(And like that they're bouncing off the bed and hurrying back out of the bedroom. Her children gone, Sylvia looks back to her husband)

Sylvia: That was a nice little surprise.

Squishy: And there's more of it to come! This is gonna be a day of relaxation for you. No strains, no fuss or muss here on this station.

Sylvia: It hasn't really been busy for a while, so there'd really be no difference in terms of no strains or fuss.

Squishy: Only today your whole family gets to treat you with all the appreciation a mother deserves, so bonus!

Sylvia: Bonus indeed. Although I get the same kind of treatment for my birthday, and our anniversary.

Squishy: Tut-tut! No need to question any excuses to have you pampered. Just enjoy your breakfast while it's still warm, and come on out when you're ready for more motherly appreciation.

Sylvia: Hmhm, alright.

(Squishy nods before departing to allow Sylvia some peace to eat. Some time later, we turn to an indoor, private veranda overlooking one of the central dining areas of the station. There are a few assorted guests in the area below, but it's mostly sparse and quiet. It's a very calm scene, best set to a generic soothing rest area tune, like… the "Balamb Garden" theme. Yeah, let's go with that. That's how frickin' soothing it is. Anyway, within the veranda, Squishy is sitting at one of the few tables set up there, nursing a glass of OJ as he looks over the dining area. His attention shifts when he senses another presence, and sure enough it's his scaly beloved heading over to him)

Squishy: Ah, there you are. Enjoyed your breakfast?

Sylvia: Yes, it was very good. (Takes a seat) Although now I don't have anything to do here, since I can't share breakfast out here with you.

Squishy: Oh I'm fine. Helped myself to a few muffins and a banana, more than enough to get me by till dinner, or until a snack later.

Sylvia: I see. So, what other kinds of "motherly appreciation" did you have for me?

(Suddenly another Ssi-Ruu comes up to the table, placing a tall, cool glass of red liquid with a celery garnish before Sylvia)

Steezy: A refreshing Bloody Mary for the mother.

Sylvia: Ah, Steezy, it's too early for alcohol.

Steezy: No worries there, sis: I left out the alcohol. Just put in extra hot sauce, and a splash of olive juice for that funky flavor.

Sylvia: Then that'd make it a Virgin Mary, not a Bloody one.

Steezy: Meh, semantics-nantics. Anywho, Happy Mother's Day to ya.

Sylvia: Thank you. I take it you're in on this pampering of me as well?

Steezy: Well of course! What kinda bro would I be to flake out on a special day like this, Sylvy?

Sylvia: It's not really that special. I mean, we're not holding any kind of event for it here on the station.

Squishy: It hasn't been busy enough lately to justify having something like that, to be fair. (Sigh) Not much for business during the slow season, but plenty of time to just kick back and smell the roses.

Steezy: Word to that. So no point fussin' about us giving you some special treatment, 'kay?

Sylvia: Heh, I suppose. But I appreciate this, the both of you.

Steezy: Anytime. And hey, don't hesitate to ask if you want a proper Bloody Mary. Gotta keep my bartending chops in order, y'know?

Sylvia: Heheh, maybe later.

(At that moment, the Jaa-Ruuk children come running up to Sylvia's side of the table, holding up colored-in sheets of paper for their mother to see)

Sylvia: Oh? What's all this now?

Richter: We made you some drawings, Mom. But not just any ordinary drawings: Special Mother's Day ones!

Stan: We spent extra time to make them look real good, and we helped each other out. See all the colors we added?

Sally: Also glitter! Now you look extra shiny, mommy!

Sylvia: (Taking drawings) Well these are simply wonderful. Thank you so very much, darlings.

Squishy: Sheesh, kids, you need to work on your timing. It's not even an hour since you gave your mom her wake-up hugs. You gotta space out the gifts throughout the day.

Sylvia: Oh it's fine. They're just extra eager to show their mother some of that special appreciation.

Kids: Uh-huh!

Steezy: Yeah, gotta love 'em. Kinda makes me wish there's an Uncle's Day.

Sally: You want me to draw you a picture, Uncle Steezy?

Steezy: You don't have to, sweetheart. But not saying you don't _don't_ have to, if you're so inclined.

Squishy: Okay, let me see you out, kids. Your mom and me and Uncle Steezy just need to talk a little more just by ourselves.

(Leads them out of the veranda)

Sylvia: See you around, kids.

(In short order, Squishy has herded the kids down to the dining area)

Sally: Why can't we be around mommy some more?

Stan: Yeah Dad, how come?

Squishy: Well, uh, it's her day to relax, and these gifts of yours could get overwhelming if given all at once. They're alright so far, but like I said, you gotta space it out.

Sally: But we want to help her relax and feel special for being our mommy!

Squishy: I know you do, sweetie. And I just got an idea.

(Takes a knee, making him a little shorter than his children)

Squishy: I want to take your mother around the station, talk and relax, nothing exciting or real interesting. But there's something you can do while we're doing that.

Rick: What's that?

Squishy: I'm thinking you could go around the station on your own and maybe pick up some gifts in the different zones. Something neat from the habitats, but not stuff belonging to other people. Kinda like a wilderness scavenger hunt, but indoors.

Stan: So just look around and find stuff for Mom?

Squishy: Yeah, that's it! Just a fun little activity for you guys to do while we do boring grown-up stuff. You guys have been in the different biomes, you'll know where to look. Right at dinner time, you bring in what you found as a surprise for mom. She totally won't expect it.

Sally: Yay, surprises!

Rick: You can count on us, Dad.

Squishy: I always do. Now get to searching, and see ya back at dinner.

Kids: Right!

(The three hurry off as Squishy gets back on his feet, a smug look forming under the darkness of his hood. His side plan in motion, he turns back and heads up to the veranda, where he rejoins the Ssi-Ruuk siblings)

Squishy: And I'm back. Haven't finished your Virgin Mary?

Sylvia: Oh, I've had a few sips, it's really good. But me and Steezy have mostly been talking while you were down there.

Squishy: Ah, well no rush then. Sip and enjoy at your own leisure; it's your little vacation day, after all. (Takes a seat) Though I'm thinking we could take a walk around the station, take in the sights and talk with whoever we might pass by. Like an old timey Sunday stroll.

Sylvia: Don't know what sights there are to see, since we've gone around this place about a thousand times. But the walking and talking sounds nice. Though, you think the kids will be alright without us around?

Squishy: You know they can handle themselves nowadays. Almost like they're being independent.

Steezy: Yeah. Ssi-Ruuk grow up pretty fast, but those three have really been coming around. Seems like yesterday they were goin' through the vents and wiring, and now it's just them climbing around the different fixtures and kiosks. Places that aren't out of the way, y'know?

Sylvia: Yes, ever the energetic handful they can be at times.

Squishy: But none of that to worry for today, dear. All hassle-free and solely about you, remember?

Sylvia: Yes I do, and I'll drink to that.

(Sips her drink. Several minutes later, we find the three adults taking a stroll through the central concourse of Jawa Home, passing different storefronts along the curving corridor, with the star-filled void of space taking up the entirety of the transparent ceiling above. As they stroll along, they come upon a hammer-headed Ithorian in a grey jumpsuit who is tinkering with a light display)

Steezy: Yo, Bathes, whaddup?

Bathes: Oh, hello there, Steezy. Just out working, as you can see. Happy Mother's Day to you, Sylvia.

Sylvia: Thank you very much. Had a chance to say the same to your mother?

Bathes: Yes I have. It's not a holiday back on Ithor, but it's a nice gesture regardless, and it has been a while since I last spoke with her.

Squishy: Oh shoot!

Sylvia: What is it?

Squishy: I haven't called my mom yet. Gaaahh, even with the time difference, she still would've been up around when we left the veranda. Can't believe I forgot.

Sylvia: You want to look for a phone so you can call her?

Squishy: Nah, it can wait until we get back. Won't be too much later, and days last a long frickin' time on Tatooine.

Bathes: Be sure that you do. Always good to stay in touch with your parents every now and then. (Picks up toolbox) Well I'm off. You have a nice day.

Steezy: Don't work too hard, man.

Bathes: I'll try not to. But a station this big, heh, there's no guarantee.

(Leaves, allowing the three to continue their stroll)

Steezy: Pretty cool about the crew getting into the spirit. Then again, nothing else going on, I guess they have the time to.

Squishy: Still a nice thing to do: get in touch with those who brought you into the universe, let them know they're appreciated and loved… It's too bad your mother isn't around for that.

Sylvia: Yes, it's a bit sad. Sickness took her when we were fairly young, though, so there wasn't much memory of her to dwell upon. Father did a wonderful job in raising us on his own.

Steezy: He really was great, bringing us up. Rigid at times, but he did right by us.

Squishy: Yeah. And hey, at least you could tell him that when Father's Day rolls around.

Sylvia: He'd likely find it weird for us to contact him on such a random day, but that could be a nice idea.

Steezy: Definitely.

Squishy: I know _I'll_ be looking forward to some pampering and fatherly appreciation, heheh.

Sylvia: Oh you.

Squishy: But that won't be for another month. Right now it's about you and all the mothers in the galaxy. And speaking of which, there's another one right now!

(They come upon a female Gamorrean carrying some bags and wearing a dress that accommodates her… stout figure)

Squishy: Howdy, Mauguin; Happy Mother's Day! Enjoying your stay?

Mauguin: Oh I sure am, hon! Coming here's always a breath of fresh air for me and the hubby. In a sense, of course, since there's really no air out here, haHA! *Snort* It's been especially good this trip. Been out and about doing some personal shopping while Herb watches the kids. (Lifts up bags for show) Real handy when your favorite space getaway also has some of your favorite shops on hand. Like bringing a large chunk of home with you, without spending a fortune in baggage claim, HA!

Sylvia: Good to know we're still meeting your expectations.

Mauguin: Oh you know it, girl. And you make sure to get the most out of this day. Can't let the boys get a moment of rest around us for a change, eh?

Sylvia: Well no worries here; Squishy has been insistent on spoiling me up to now.

Mauguin: Ah yeah, quite a catch that one is. Not too many of them around willing to make themselves a footrest for ya, hehhah. Welp, I should be heading back to see what the piglets have cooked up for lunch. You keep enjoying yourself!

Sylvia: Same to you.

(Mauguin waddles away with her spoils as Sylvia waves goodbye)

Squishy: Speaking of lunch, I'm starting to feel hungry. Guess it's time we have some ourselves.

Sylvia: Sounds like a good idea. Anything in mind?

Steezy: You tell us: it's your day, sis.

Sylvia: Oh! Uh, well I'm not really sure. I'd be fine having something simple, but I guess we could go for something a little exotic.

Squishy: Huttese?

Sylvia: Not that exotic. At least, not their traditional dishes.

Steezy: Rodian's a bit more modern, but swanky in the flavor department.

Sylvia: Oh, decisions decisions…

(Cut to a short time later, where the three are eating and chatting up at a table in one of the eating areas of the station. Next we cut to them walking along the outer ring of the station, where the various guest biomes are located. Walking among the different environments, talking with random guests and staff, though at one point Richter nearly bumps into them from behind, but stops himself and leaps up into the rafters before anyone has time to notice him. Eventually it's evening time, and we turn back to a private dining nook near the center of the station. In an nearby alcove, Squishy is standing around while holding a communicator up to his head)

Comm: (Jawaese) Uh, hello? Who's this?

Squishy: (Jawaese) Yo hey, it's Squishy.

Comm: (J) Squishy? Holy crap, man, it's been forever!

Squishy: (J) Yeah it has, Nurba. Say, could you get mom on so I can say hi to her?

Comm: (J) Uh yeah, sure. Give me a moment.

(There's some background noise and static, then after a few moments a female voice comes on)

Comm: (J) Hello?

Squishy: (J) Hi Mom! Happy Mother's Day!

Comm: (J) Oh Squishy, honey! What a pleasant surprise. Where are you calling from?

Squishy: (J) From Jawa Home, ma.

Comm: (J) Oh really? That's gotta be some serious long-distance!

Squishy: (J) Eh it's nothing just to call up and say hello. How are things back home?

Comm: (J) Talking about intergalactic communications like it was nothing. You've really grown into a big spender, son. Anyway, things are the same as always. Nothing really changes here on Tatooine unless it's some kind of catastrophe. But what about you? Are you and Sylvia doing alright, and the grandkids?

Squishy: (J) Yeah they're all doing swell. I'm about to treat Sylvia to dinner. Say, how's dad doing?

Comm: (J) Same as always, you know him. Busy being chieftain and keeping things running. As a matter of fact, he's outside overseeing a swap meet that we had just set up.

Squishy: (J) Oh, well I should let you get back to it. Didn't mean to bother you while something important was going on.

Comm: (J) That's perfectly alright, my little giblet. I'll just let you go. Say hi to everyone for us, and I love you lots. Take care!

Squishy: (J) Yeah I will. Love you too.

(Hangs up the communicator, takes a breath, then heads out to the dining nook, taking up a seat at the table across from Sylvia)

Squishy: Mom says hi, Sylvia.

Sylvia: That's nice. Is she doing well?

Squishy: She is, and so's everything else from the sounds of it.

(And seemingly right on the nose, adult time gives way to kid time as Stan, Sally and Rick trample in and take up chairs at the table with their parents)

Squishy: Well that was abrupt. Not even a "hello" or "hi"?

Kids: Hi Mom and Dad!

Squishy: That's a little better.

Sylvia: Where have you three been today? I was wondering where you went off to after breakfast.

Rick: We were out getting more gifts for you!

Sylvia: More gifts for me?

Squishy: I wouldn't put it past them. They really do love their mother. *wink wink*

Rick: I found this shiny rock. It's almost like a diamond.

(Pulls out a small, sparkly, off-blue stone, which he passes over to Sylvia)

Sylvia: Oh wow, this is wonderful. And you said you found it?

Rick: Yup! One of the ice biomes.

Sylvia: I didn't think any of them had rocks like this.

Squishy: Neither did I.

Stan: Umm, I brought some flowers.

(Hands over some long-stalked flowers)

Sylvia: These are lovely. Thank you, dear.

Sally: And I got you a cactus!

(Plants a spiny little cactus in a clay pot onto the table)

Sylvia: A cactus? Now that's something.

Rick: What kind of gift is that, Sally?

Sally: It's a cool one! And it can grow flowers, too.

Stan: Would this one, though?

Squishy: I'm rather impressed you found a pot to put it in. Unless you found it already potted?

Sally: Nope; I did it myself!

Sylvia: I hope you didn't prick yourself getting this, honey.

Sally: Umm, a little. But nothing serious.

(Stumbling in comes Steezy carrying a massive covered metal tray)

Steezy: Sorry for the delay: I had the chefs cook up something _really_ special. (Places tray onto table) Oh, hey guys.

Kids: Hi Uncle Steezy!

Steezy: Good thing you showed up, cuz this might be too much for just your parents and me.

Sylvia: What's this special something, then?

(Steezy removes the tray cover, revealing several massive, steaming hot steaks)

Steezy: Shaak, straight imported from Naboo and seasoned in your favorite spices, and marinated in the most delectable sauce since last night, so it's practically guaranteed to melt in your mouth. And of course, cooked medium-rare, leaning more to the side of rare.

Sally: Ooooooh, bloody!

Sylvia: (Wide-eyed) Oh, ohhhh, that's amazing. It looks and smells soooo delicious…

Squishy: Uh, honey, you're salivating. Like, a lot.

(Indeed, the sides of her mouth are practically dripping with saliva)

Sylvia: Huh? Sorry it's just... it's just been such a long time since we had something as meaty as shaak, and especially one that looks so _tasty_.

Steezy: Well then dig in, sis. It's your day, so you get first dibs.

Sylvia: Alright. Bon appetit, then!

(She claws up the steak on top of the pile and starts tearing into it with her razor-sharp teeth, her scent tongues going all over it as she devours it in pure rapture)

Squishy: Well, sheesh. Been awhile since I've seen you enjoyed dinner this much. Good job, Steezy.

Steezy: We might've overdone it with the marinade. I'm starting to get a craving, too.

Rick: Wow, mom's really hungry.

Stan: Are we gonna have any?

Squishy: Ummm, sure, son. Just, pick out whatever you can. Try to avoid your mother's claws and teeth.

(And so the family ate. Or at least, most of them tried to as the mother of honor ravaged the veritable meat pile of savory delight. But eventually dinner comes to a close, and night on Jawa Home begins. As the shops close for the evening and the guests return to their rooms, the Jaa-Ruuk children are put to bed and the loving couple retire to their own living quarters. After some shared showertime and oral upkeep, they go into their master bedroom)

Sylvia: This has been a very lovely day. I thank you very much for it, Squishy. You, Steezy, and the kids.

Squishy: But of course, my love. Tis no trouble in showering your one and only with the affection they deserve.

Sylvia: You may have spoiled me a bit. The breakfast in bed and walk were very nice, but that shaak was really something. Though I'm not too proud with the way I acted out in enjoying it.

Squishy: It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. I mean, you're an amazing, strong, ferocious reptile of awesomeness. It's alright to cut loose every now and then, especially on Mother's Day. Can't bottle in natural instincts, you know?

Sylvia: Yes, I suppose. Still don't know why you keep making a big deal about Mother's Day, though. It's only my third one.

Squishy: And with plenty more to come, and plenty more excuses to let you know just how special you are to us and to me.

Sylvia: I already know that, Squishy. Just being around you and the kids is all the reminding I need of that.

Squishy: Hee hee, yeah. Still, you brought those wonderful children of ours into this universe. There was a bit of me involved, but you did the carrying and delivery. And I gotta say, it was a real bang-up job.

Sylvia: Wow, that was corny.

Squishy: And plenty more where that came from, cuz days like this, I can't stop showing you my gratitude for what you brought to my life, and to our little ones. In fact, there's one more gift I have for you before this day is over.

Sylvia: Oh? Would it happen to be some kind of amazingly yummy dessert?

Squishy: Nope, but something just as sweet.

(Gets up and goes over to the closet, and after some rummaging he pulls out an acoustic guitar)

Squishy: I'm gonna serenade you, milady.

Sylvia: Oooooh, is that so? Just like with our anniversaries and my birthday?

Squishy: (Takes a seat) Sorta, except with those I usually take requests. But tonight, I'm gonna sing you something I wrote up just for you.

Sylvia: An original? You're just too much today.

Squishy: It's like I said, dear: it's never any trouble. So just sit back and let the sound soothe you.

(Adjusts himself and his guitar into optimal playing position, then plucks and strums the strings a bit)

Squishy: Gotta get in tune, just bear with me.

Sylvia: Okay.

(After a moment, Squishy settles in and begins to play a relaxing tune, then starts to sing)

Squishy: _The mother of my children, love of my life,_

 _You give us so much warmth, my darling wife._

 _Loving us all with unyielding care,_

 _To wish for any other, I would never dare._

 _You fill my life with joy indescribable._

 _A happiness fulfilling and irreplaceable._

 _And for the little ones, you are no exception._

 _A mother so great, an endearing inspiration._

 _So just remember that you cherished dearly._

 _By us: your humble, grateful family._

(Squishy makes one final strum, then let's everything go silent for a moment. Then he looks over to his wife, who is smiling at the performance)

Sylvia: That was beautiful, honey. Perhaps not the most elaborate piece, but very sweet indeed.

Squishy: Straight from the heart, and that's what counts. Though no real surprise why I mainly do other people's songs.

(They have a chuckle over this as Squishy gets up and puts away the guitar, going over to the bed with his beloved Sylvia)

Squishy: Which brings yet another Mother's Day to a close, as we take to our bedtime activities.

Sylvia: Oh yeah? What did you have in mind, exactly?

Squishy: Why snuggling, of course! Gonna cuddle up with ya till we're out like lights!

Sylvia: That's it, just snuggling?

Squishy: Well, it could lead to something more if you want, *wink wink*.

Sylvia: Hmhm. The snuggling will be nice, for now.

Squishy: Okay then. Let's hit the hay!

Sylvia: Sure thing.

(Soon enough they're in bed and, as promised, Squishy is snuggling his cuddly six-foot scaly paramour)

Squishy: I love you so much, Sylvia.

Sylvia: And I love you too, dear. Very much so.

Squishy: Mrmmmmmm.

 _And so ends another mostly uneventful day aboard Jawa Home. In a galaxy often fraught with chaos and peril, one can forget the serenity that an average day can bring. But as par for the course in this crazy galaxy, the calm is steadily nearing its end. For in a few months' time, this family and all the Republic will face something a little more… rockin'._


End file.
